


tell me in the morning

by maknae-mess (InLust)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Futanari, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/maknae-mess
Summary: Seulgi needs an alpha to accompany her to a banquet. Enter Park Sooyoung.aka that gratuitous fake relationship au i really wantedcross post from AFF
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	tell me in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i know....in a few minutes you're gonna realize im the same author of love made public and i said that was a mini series...but that is incomplete right now because i had some writers block and decided to write this because....i thought itd help get me over the writers block
> 
> IT HAS but yall just need to be patient because the part in the story im writing is pivotal to how long it's going to be
> 
> anyway THIS is truly a gratuitous piece of work because (1) there's not enough joygi (2) i just also really wanted alpha!joy (3) smut
> 
> key highlights in this story: 
> 
> VP of Operations Kang  
> VP of Finance Park  
> enemies to friends to lovers au  
> a lot of banter/bickering  
> gay panic Kang  
> smooth alpha Park  
> Legal couple wenrene

“I don’t get why you’re so stressed,” Wendy says as she eats her sushi.

Seulgi frowns because she’s pretty sure that she just explained the situation to her friends.

“Because she doesn’t have an alpha to bring to her father,” Irene casually says. Even though she doesn’t look up from her laptop from beside Wendy, she’s been listening the whole time and seems to get it. “Which means she’ll probably get set up at this banquet.”

“That’s not true.”

Seulgi looks at her best friend in confusion. “What do you mean?”

There’s a sly smile on Wendy’s face that makes Seulgi’s stomach drop like she’s at the top of the rollercoaster. “What about your VP of Finance?”

Irene actually stops typing to look at her mate. “Park Sooyoung?” She looks at Seulgi questionably. “Is there something going on between you two?”

“No, no! Absolutely not!” Seulgi vehemently protests. Her heart races at the thought of anything going on between her and the younger woman.

Wendy snickers. “Are you sure? Because you spend a lot of time with that alpha for nothing to be going on. On top of that, I’ve seen how she talks to you; it’s obvious she likes you.”

Seulgi feels the back of her neck and her cheeks start to warm. “It’s not like that,” she continues to protest. With good reason too. “Park Sooyoung is just a massive flirt. I’m not the only one that she speaks like that to. Trust me, I’ve seen her with other alphas and she can charm them too.”

Irene shoots her attention to Seulgi with a Cheshire like grin. “So you’re charmed by Park Sooyoung?”

Seulgi feels her cheeks burn.

  
\-----------------------------------

With a ridiculous amount of teasing and a tag team argument from the legal couple, Seulgi is forced to call the alpha over to her office for “an inquiry.”

Sooyoung’s assistant lets her know that she’s currently on the phone with a German investor and will call her back as soon as she’s done.

Sooyoung does not call her back.

 **Instead** , the VP simply knocks at Seulgi’s door twice, startling her from her deep concentration on departmental reviews to plan for core retreats, and saunters into the office as if its her own.

“You know you never need to make up an excuse to see me,” Sooyoung informs with her teasing smile. “I’ll always want to see you.”

Seulgi rolls her eyes because this is exactly what she was saying to Wendy. Sooyoung just says these things as if it doesn’t matter and she can say it to anyone.

Sooyoung slips into the seat across from Seulgi’s desk, casually leaning back, crossing her legs that her skirt rides high up her thigh. The crisp white button up she’s wearing has the first four buttons undone and it crinkles in a manner that leaves much to the imagination of her cleavage. “What can I do for you, daughter VP?”

Seulgi purses her lips at the little nickname that Sooyoung has made for her. Out of all the other VPs and even a few senior officers, Sooyoung is the only one bold enough to tease Seulgi for being the daughter of the President as VP of Operations. It’s honestly what makes it easy for Seulgi to at least befriend Sooyoung because she’s the only one that doesn’t get tetchy about Seulgi being the president’s daughter nor does she treat her like a privileged princess.

“I was just wondering if you were attending the banquet for the merger with 1TYM Corp.”

Sooyoung tilts her head with a smirk on her lips. “And you couldn’t just ask my assistant?” Seulgi fishes for an answer. She clicks her tongue at Seulgi. “Did you want to see me that badly?”

Seulgi feels flustered at the teasing. This woman is relentless. “No!” she protests automatically. “I just called you. I was told you would call back. I didn’t ask for you to come. You came on your own like you usually do.”

“I would never do that,” Sooyoung emphasizes with a teasing smile on her face. Before Seulgi can even question what she means, she adds, wiggling her eyebrows. “I would only come after you do.”

Again, Seulgi is about to question her words until it all clicks. “Yah!” She throws her pen at Sooyoung. “How dare you speak to me like this?” She grabs another pen to throttle it at the younger woman. “We are in the office! This is where we work!” She blushes vehemently at being teased.

Sooyoung just laughs as she catches the pens being thrown at her. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” she retracts, half heartedly because she’s laughing so hard.

See? _Relentless_.

Seulgi huffs because Sooyoung keeps laughing. She sinks back in her seat. “If you’re going to keep being inappropriate, you can leave. This isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about,” she pouts at the younger woman. She hates being riled up like this. She doesn’t need to know who comes _first_ or **last** or _**at all**_ when it comes to Sooyoung. But she knows the thought is going to linger in the back of her mind.

After a few more belly laughs, Sooyoung finally stops. “So are you going to tell me why you called me?” she asks through her fits.

“ _No_.” Seulgi is feeling petty today. Now she just wants to spite Irene and Wendy for putting her in this position to begin with.

“Awww, don’t be upset, VP Kang,” Sooyoung coos as she stands up, pens in hand. She rounds Seulgi’s desk. Her tall, alluring appearance is noticeable in the corner of Seulgi’s eyes as she starts organizing her folders to calm her nerves. Sooyoung stands next to Seulgi’s chair and places her hand on the back of it before leaning across Seulgi.

It’s wholly unnecessary because it forces Seulgi back into the seat so her breasts doesn’t hit her face. The vixen of a woman uses the excuse to put Seulgi’s pens back into the little cup to close in on her space. She has her boxed in, one hand on the back of her seat and the other on the folders that Seulgi was trying to read. She leans down dangerously enough for Seulgi to see down her button up.

Seulgi was right about Sooyoung’s ample cleavage, spying the slightly tan flesh beiing pushed up by a satin black bra. She snaps her eyes up to the woman’s with a hard stare. “What’re you doing?” she dryly asks. She tries to ignore the dryness of her throat. Why does she have to be thirsty now?

“I’m apologizing, Kang Seulgi,” Sooyoung raises an eyebrow and still has a smirk on her face. “I’m just teasing you, you know that.” She drops her voice as if she’s sharing a secret between them. “You know I can’t resist when your reactions are so cute.”

Seulgi holds back the gasp because of the tenderness in Sooyoung’s voice. She won’t be swayed. The woman is truly relentless. She huffs and looks away from Sooyoung. “You’re lucky I know that,” she grumpily responds. “I could have you fired for the things you say to me.”

Sooyoung coos playfully at her. The delighted sound that comes out of her mouth is something Seulgi is used to. “Aww, I like you too, unnie.”

Seulgi is half way to rolling her eyes when she feels Sooyoung’s hand cupping her jaw gingerly and turning her face towards her. This time Seulgi can’t hold back a gasp when their faces are so close.

Tangerines and kiwi.

She can smell Sooyoung’s pheromones underneath her rich perfume even though she’s not emitting any and it’s enough to make her body warm.

“ _Now_ , are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?” Sooyoung asks, her smirk disappearing to be replaced with a look of genuine concern. “You never call me so suddenly.”

Seulgi swallows the lump in her throat that’s formed since Sooyoung’s hand touched her. She’s afraid if she moves away, it’ll only bring more teasing. “I need you to do me a favor,” she answers. Her heart starts to pound inside of her because this is it. This is something she might regret. “I need you to pretend to be my alpha.”

\-----------------------------------

Sooyoung is taken aback by her favor at first. She laughs incredulously at the older woman as she pulls away to casually lean against the desk.

The sudden space, while freeing, concerns Seulgi because the last thing she wants is to create awkward distance between them. Seulgi quickly explains the situation to Sooyoung about her father’s current stance. It’s embarrassing but at least Sooyoung willingly listens to her without any judgement, nor is she the type to use such knowledge against her.

“Your father really wants to set you up with an alpha?” Sooyoung thoughtfully asks, crossing her arms.

Seulgi sighs and nods. “He’s old fashioned; he thinks I should be mated to prove my stability as a leader of the company.”

Sooyoung furrows her brows. “He wasn’t even married when he started this company,” she argues, to which Seulgi is surprised she remembered such a detail from their casual conversations. “If you were an alpha would this even be on the table?”

Seulgi lets out a wry laugh. “Probably not.”

“Exactly,” Sooyoung snaps. She clicks her tongue in annoyance. “So stupid,” she grumbles.

Seulgi gasps and bats at Sooyoung’s thigh. “Don’t call my father stupid,” she hisses.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “I’m not calling him stupid; I’m calling his thought process stupid. You’re his only daughter. You’ve worked your ass off for this company. And what? You being an unmated omega is going to hold you back from inheriting the company? That’s such a bastard move.”

Seulgi pinches the younger woman’s thigh. As much as she agrees, she has to draw the line somewhere. “Stop swearing! We’re at work and you’re talking about our _President_.”

“No,” Sooyoung cheekily argues. “We’re talking about your _father_.”

Seulgi clicks her tongue at Sooyoung. “He’s not a bad man, you know that. Like I said, he’s old fashioned.”

Sooyoung huffs, still annoyed at the situation. It warms Seulgi’s heart to know that Sooyoung sees how messed up the situation is and doesn’t take advantage of the situation. She’s always been supportive of Seulgi despite their polarizing backgrounds.

“So how am I supposed to pretend to be your alpha?”

Seulgi’s eyes widen. “You’ll do it?”

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow at Seulgi and pushes off the table. “Of course I will. You think I’m going to let you pretend with some other alpha? I’m the best alpha that you know.” She jabs her thumb at her chest confidently with a smirk on her face. “I’ll treat you well, unnie, don’t worry.”

Seulgi rolls her eyes at the haughty woman. Part of her really wishes Wendy and Irene didn’t convince her to ask Sooyoung, but she’s glad she did because Sooyoung’s right. She’ll treat Seulgi well, just like she always does.

  
\-----------------------------------

Seulgi has to come up with rules for them. Sooyoung is actually the one that suggests she does so.

“Because this is pretend, I need to know what you’re okay with. I don’t want to overstep your boundaries by accident.”

It’s sweet of her to say so and Seulgi hates to admit to her best friends, but they were right. Asking Sooyoung to pretend to be her alpha is probably the best idea.

Things that are okay:

  * Hand holding
  * Arms around waist
  * Cheek/temple kisses



Things that are not okay:

  * Groping inappropriate places



Sooyoung raises her eyebrows. “That’s it? No _groping_?” Seulgi blushes as she nods. “Do you really think I’d grab your ass in public?”

“You’ve done it before!” Seulgi argues, feeling the heat up her neck.

“That was once and it was in your office, hardly public,” Sooyoung scoffs with a finger in the air for emphasis. “Who told your butt to look extra perky when you came back from the gym?” She touches her cheek at the memory. “Don’t worry, I learned my lesson from touching you without your permission. Trust me.”

“Good,” Seulgi quips in return. She has a proud smile on her face. “Unless you can think of anything else, that’s all I’m concerned with.”

Sooyoung looks at the list. “It’s short,” she mumbles to herself. Seulgi is about to ask. “How do I pretend to be your alpha?”

The question confuses Seulgi. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to mark you? Do I just leave my scent on you? How are people going to know that I’m your alpha?”

 **Oh**. _**Oh.**_

“That’s a good question,” Seulgi mumbles. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Sooyoung shakes her head at Seulgi. A quiet laugh of disbelief escapes her lips. “Aren’t you glad I asked you for some rules?”

Seulgi smiles. She really doesn’t regret asking Sooyoung.

\-----------------------------------

Seulgi [18:26]: Sooyoung asked me how she’s supposed to be pretend to be my alpha

Seulgi [18:27]: Am i supposed to let her mark me? Or do you think if she leaves her scent on me, it’s ok?

Wendy [18:27]: MARK YOU

Irene [18:27]: kekekekekekekeke

Wendy [18:28]: ?!

Irene [18:28]: there’s no pretending if she marks you

Irene [18:29]: you should know that

Seulgi blushes. She should know that. She _does_ know that. But she also doesn’t know how much they need to pretend.

Seulgi [18:30]: i know, but i don’t know what’s going to convince everyone that she’s my alpha

Irene [18:31]: her scent will be fine

Irene [18:32]: everyone backed off when I wore Seungwan’s jacket for a few days

Irene [18:33]: ask to borrow her jacket or something

Seulgi [18:33]: oh okay that makes sense I will do that

Seulgi [18:33]: where is Wendy?

Irene [18:34]: she’s here. Just occupied

Seulgi narrows her eyes at the sketchy text from Irene. Instead of questioning it for answers she doesn’t want, she says her thank you and closes the messaging app so she can get back to work.

  
\-----------------------------------

“I’m not surprised you’re still here.”

Seulgi jumps in surprise at the sudden voice. “You scared me!” she exclaims upon seeing Sooyoung in her doorway.

Even late at night, Sooyoung looks just as beautiful as she does in the morning when she first gets in. “Sorry,” she gently says as she enters her office. “I had a few budgets to sign off on. Are you headed home soon?”

Seulgi glances at the clock, it’s almost 20:00, and sighs. She rubs her eyes and sits back in her chair. “I suppose I should go home.”

Sooyoung chuckles. “Good. You need more sleep. We’re not even close to quarterlies yet for you to be staying so late.”

Seulgi sheepishly smiles. “I’m preparing for quarterlies now so I can adjust as needed. It’ll be less work in the long run.”

“Suuure, whatever you say,” Sooyoung sarcastically quips with a smirk on her face. She knows that Seulgi has a tendency to be a workaholic regardless.

“Are you headed home?” Seulgi asks instead, noticing the woman was there just as late as she was.

Sooyoung nods. “I just wanted to drop this off for you.” She holds up her peacoat. The tan one that Seulgi’s seen Sooyoung wear every winter since she started her position as VP of Finance. That was close to three years ago and with the amount of money that Sooyoung makes, you think she’d buy a new coat. “You don’t have to wear it, but I thought it would help.” She smiles hopefully.

It’s a sweet sight to see. And thoughtful.

“Oh!” Seulgi slaps her forehead in realization. “Thank you! I actually meant to ask you earlier.” The smile on Sooyoung’s face grows in response and Seulgi can only brace herself for what she could possibly say.

She doesn’t say anything right away. She just casually makes her way around Seulgi’s desk. “What did you want to ask me?” she asks teasingly.

“For something of yours, so that your scent is you know....”

Sooyoung drapes her coat around Seulgi’s shoulder and Seulgi gets a giant whiff of Sooyoung’s scent stronger than ever. Tangerine and kiwi. It smells sweet like summer. Unconsciously, Seulgi tilts her head towards the collar of the coat to smell it better. And it’s warm like Sooyoung just took it off.

“Do you like it?” Sooyoung continues to tease as she squeezes Seulgi’s shoulders.

She really likes it, but with how arrogant Sooyoung seems to be--Seulgi shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s okay.”

Sooyoung hums, but doesn’t say anything else as she pulls away from Seulgi. She has a smile on her face as if she knows exactly what Seulgi is thinking. If she does know, she doesn’t say. “I’ll be going now,” she sweetly says. “Don’t stay too late, okay?”

Seulgi nods. “Thank you, for this,” she pulls the coat around her shoulders more securely. “Get home safely.”

There’s a small smirk on Sooyoung’s face as she leaves that never fails to make Seulgi smile albeit in disbelief. 

\-----------------------------------

The day of the banquet, Sooyoung picks Seulgi up despite telling her that she already has arrangements per her father. She comes in her sleek red sport Mercedes Benz and steps out in the hottest, boldest black dress that shows off her shoulders with a plunging neckline that makes it too hard for Seulgi to form words.

“You look handsome,” Sooyoung says as she opens the passenger door to her car.

Seulgi shivers because Sooyoung looks at her like she’s a piece of art. She pats down the black suit she’s got on, feeling self conscious because Sooyoung looks absolutely beautiful. She exudes confidence and dominance like the alpha that she is and Seulgi has never felt more weak.

“Come now, we can’t be late,” Sooyoung beckons and all Seulgi can do is nod as she walks over to the car.

It takes Seulgi a moment to realize she hasn’t said a word since seeing Sooyoung. She must look like a fool. “You look beautiful, by the way,” Seulgi awkwardly announces as Sooyoung pulls into traffic.

Sooyoung chuckles. “Of course I do.” She looks over at Seulgi just as Seulgi shakes her head with an incredulous laugh. “Thank you for noticing. I thought you’d like it if we matched.”

"I'm not nearly as stunning as you are though."

Sooyoung clicks her tongue. "Don't be ridiculous. You look amazing. If it wasn't well known that I'm an alpha, I'm sure people would think that you are."

Seulgi chuckles at the thought.

It's moments like this when she feels comfortable around Sooyoung because the younger woman is being sweet and genuine. She's sexy to boot so Seulgi really doesn't have a chance.

They've known each other for the last five years, when Seulgi was finishing her master's at Harvard and joining the company as a junior intern and Sooyoung had been working her way up to account manager while going to school. They ran into each other plenty of times because during company outings or after work socials Sooyoung was never afraid to approach her just to show that she was still part of the team despite being the daughter of the President. Seulgi had at first been weary, wondering if Sooyoung was playing politics and games with her to get an edge in the company, but she quickly found out that wasn't the case because her concern had been, "I know you're Kang Taemin's daughter and if you try to take my job away from me there's going to be a problem." Seulgi was so stunned by her gall and ambition, she had no choice but to be in awe. Sooyoung had determination and grit and Seulgi respected that.

Over the years, they grew as close as work friends could be. They shared small talk about their college years, their work experience, and any range of topics one could be entertained with if they were comfortable enough. Sooyoung always made it clear how important her work was to her, citing no time for mating because there was still more work to be done, but she wasn't shy about her dalliances. She really knows how to use her charm and she uses it for fun. It's what makes Seulgi comfortable being around the alpha, the sheer entertainment despite her occasional annoying haughtiness. After all these years, Seulgi just gets used to it.

But now?

They arrive in front of the hotel with flashing cameras because reporters want to keep up with the company's new acquisition and see what direction they want to bring the company. Of course, depending on if her father is there, as VP of Operations, that is tasked under Seulgi's purview.

"Wait," Sooyoung says before Seulgi gets out. She reaches over the gearshift for Seulgi's tie. "Can I undo this a little? You look better when it's more relaxed."

Seulgi swallows with Sooyoung's warm hand near her throat. "Uhm, sure?"

Sooyoung pulls down the tie just a little bit so she can unbutton the top two buttons. Seulgi is keenly aware of her deft fingers making quick work and she's glad Sooyoung is so quick so that she doesn't think about how expertly her hands work.

When they step out, of course there's a barrage of people excited to see them. Sooyoung doesn't often like crowds overstepping her boundaries so she easily releases alpha pheromones to get them to back up. She opens the door for Seulgi and a flood of her pheromones fill her immediate vicinity. It's enough to temper a crowd and also soothe any omega nearby.

Sooyoung is the one that offers her hand to exit the car but Seulgi is the one that offers her arm for Sooyoung to link. Sooyoung doesn't mind it, smiling at Seulgi as she hangs off her arm while they walk in together. Seulgi feels her heart thumping in her chest at Sooyoung's proximity.

  
\-----------------------------------

When they get inside, there are obviously people that recognize Seulgi, but none of them quite make their way over to say hi to her. So luckily, all she has to do is settle for polite smiles and half bows as they make it to the banquet hall.

The first people that actually come to say hi to them are Wendy and Irene. Wendy is wearing a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt sans tie and has it unbuttoned much lower than Seulgi’s, while Irene wears an off the shoulder dress with a dangerously high slit up her thigh.

As they approach, Sooyoung lets out a low whistle that Wendy instantly frowns at.

“You better not be doing that to Irene,” Wendy threatens without hesitation. Seulgi suppresses a small smile because her best friend has never been the type to threaten others over her omega, but apparently something about Sooyoung just makes her act a little more aggressively as an alpha. Even Irene is a bit pleased at her mate.

“Not just to Irene-ssi,” Sooyoung clarifies with a smirk on her lips. Her eyes rake up and down Wendy very obviously. “You both look beautiful. If I hadn't chosen finance, seeing you two in my youth would’ve made me switch professions.”

Wendy turns red at the compliment and doesn’t know what to do with herself.

“You really do flirt with anything that walks don’t you?” Irene deadpans to the VP as she slips her arm possessively around Wendy’s waist. She glances at Seulgi with a raised eyebrow.

Sooyoung catches this and looks at Seulgi. “You talk to your friends about me?” she scoffs.

Seulgi now finds herself warm at the comment and gaze. There’s of course a cheeky smirk on Sooyoung’s face, but something about it is different. “I mentioned that I needed an alpha.”

Sooyoung nods understanding the situation. “Ahh,” she sounds, “so you two know what we’re doing here together tonight?”

The couple nods.

Wendy steps forward just a little bit to Sooyoung and gestures her to come close with a finger. Sooyoung entertains the older woman and leans down until her ear is at speaking distance. “If you touch Seulgi in any way that she doesn’t like, you’ll regret it.”

Seulgi’s jaw drops when she hears Wendy not so gently whisper the threat.

Irene also lets out a lowkey menacing chuckle beside Wendy as she reaches out to touch Sooyoung’s cheek. “I’ll be the one making you regret it, alpha,” she cheerfully says with a light pat against her cheek. “Make sure to keep your hands chaste and try not to let your attention stray while you’re here with Seulgi.”

Sooyoung’s eyes widen at the couple, thrown by the sudden threats. She doesn’t look scared though. In fact, the amused face she’s wearing disappears as her lips thin, her eyebrows knit together, and her jaw clenches. With a twitch of her cheek, all she says is, “Of course.” And shoots them a friendly smile once again.

Seulgi doesn’t know what to do. Between her best friends threatening her fake alpha and Sooyoung’s sudden change of demeanor, she doesn’t know which to address first or if they should address anything. She can tell there’s a shift in her friends’ expressions because Wendy eyes Sooyoung carefully and Sooyoung looks extremely unamused by the whole interaction.

“VP Kang?” YooA, her secretary, appears just in time to break the burgeoning tension between the four of them. “Your father asked to see you.”

“Of course, I’ll be there in a minute,” Seulgi says quickly so that YooA can go tell her father. She looks at the couple. “I’ll see you two when dinner starts?”

“We’ll see you then,” Irene amicably says before glancing at Sooyoung. “And you.” Wendy nods beside her.

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything, except she forces a smile on her face before she looks at Seulgi.

Seulgi feels bothered by the look on Sooyoung’s face and ushers her away from her friends. Seulgi holds out her elbow for Sooyoung, but the woman just holds out her hand for Seulgi to proceed. It’s a surprising move considering they were comfortably walking in together. Seulgi starts walking, letting Sooyoung just follow beside her. It feels really awkward.

“Are you okay?” Seulgi asks when they’re out of earshot.

“I don’t know,” Sooyoung says, her voice low and tight. “I’m wondering how angry I should be.”

“Mm?”

“Your friends don’t seem to like me at all and it seems that it’s because of what you’ve told them about me.” Sooyoung doesn’t look at Seulgi as she speaks, keeping her eyes forward as they walk. The alpha is bristling and Seulgi can tell by the pheromones she’s producing. The calm, light atmosphere they came in with has shifted dramatically.

Seulgi catches the eyes of a few other people, who glance over at the couple with curious eyes. Sooyoung catches their eyes and glares at them in return. She’s itching for a fight and Seulgi doesn’t like that at all. She quickly pulls Sooyoung aside, away from the flocks of people near one of the side doors.

Sooyoung slips her hand out of Seulgi’s grasp quickly.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Seulgi asks.

Sooyoung crosses her arms and looks at Seulgi firmly. “What exactly have you told your friends about me?”

Seulgi’s eyes widen in confusion. “What do you mean? Why are you asking?”

“Your friends were being hostile towards me and I didn’t like it,” Sooyoung answers simply. “They seem to have an impression that I’m some sort of playgirl that’s going to legitimately hurt you.”

“What?” Seulgi is surprised by Sooyoung’s conclusion.

“I’ve never spent time with your friends before, but they seem to have very specific ideas about me,” Sooyoung explains as she grabs her biceps while keeping her arms firmly crossed. “I flirt with anything that walks? Did you say that to them? Is that what you think of me?”

“No!” Seulgi quickly exclaims. Sooyoung doesn’t budge as she stares at Seulgi. “I said that you’re flirty and charming and that you say things to me that you say to everyone else. I mean I’ve literally seen you work magic on the CEO of M3; you know how serious Kim Yongsun is.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and not even in a funny way like they usually banter. “Wait, Sooyoung, please don’t be mad.”

“I’m trying to be understanding as all,” Sooyoung quickly interrupts, “If you’re telling your friends stuff that would make them hostile towards me, why would you even bother asking me to do this?” She shakes her head with a wry chuckle. “I just feel like an ass right now for even being angry about this, but I’m not the type to take that shit lying down.”

Seulgi frowns because she’s never seen Sooyoung like this before. She isn’t sure what she should do or what she shouldn’t do. She goes with her instinct because the alpha before her is bristling with anger and upset and she wants nothing more than to calm her down. So Seulgi throws her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders and pulls her against her body tightly.

Sooyoung tenses in her arms and doesn’t hug back. She is surprised when she stutters out, “Wh-what’re you doing?”

Seulgi buries her face into the crook of Sooyoung’s neck as best as she can because the alpha wears heels that make their height difference more noticeable than usual. Seulgi feels like she’s tiptoeing in her loafers. “I’m sorry you’re upset. I don’t know what to do, so I’m trying to calm you down,” she murmurs against Sooyoung. She practically drowns in the tangerine and kiwi scent now that she’s pressed against Sooyoung.

“It’s not fair to use your omega instincts on me like this,” Sooyoung grumbles against Seulgi’s ear. She breathes in Seulgi’s calming pheromones and slowly holds the older woman out of reflex. Seulgi is pretty sure they’re causing a small scene but she feels a lot better as Sooyoung holds her gently, hand against the small of her back.

“I think there’s been a massive miscommunication,” Seulgi mumbles apologetically.

“You and your friends think I flirt with anything that walks.”

“I said that you’re flirty and you are charming. Anyone can be charmed by you.”

“Is that so bad? I was trying to be funny. Did Wendy-ssi really find it necessary to threaten me? Did Irene-ssi really need to make it seem like she’s looking down on me?”

Seulgi hums thoughtfully, understanding where Sooyoung’s frustrations are coming from. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “They’re not usually like that. They can be possessive with each other and they care about me a lot. They took it too far, I get it; I understand what you’re saying. I’ll talk to them, okay?” She rubs Sooyoung’s back to soothe her some more.

Sooyoung sighs. “I don’t mean to cause problems for you. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. I’m sorry.”

Seulgi pulls back and looks at the taller woman. She cups her cheek firmly. “You’re not causing problems for me. Believe me when I say, I hear you and I understand you. It’s okay to be upset because it was a bad assumption about you. And I don’t want you to think that's how my friends and I think of you. I know you’re flirty and charming and it annoys me all the time but I also think you’re funny and kind and sweet.”

Sooyoung raises her eyebrow, piqued with interest. “You think I’m funny and sweet?”

Seulgi narrows her eyes. “I’m only saying it once,” she declares to which Sooyoung chuckles. The light smile on the younger woman’s face also makes Seulgi smile. “Like I said, they’re not usually like that and it’s not okay. Let me talk to them and we can smooth things over.”

Sooyoung looks at how seriously Seulgi stares at her. Seulgi can only try to convey her earnestness towards the alpha. She means what she says. And she hates that the slight miscommunication has put them on edge like this.

“You know?” Sooyoung finally speaks up. “Maybe you should find a mate before you take over the company. If you do this to other alphas to conduct business, you’re going to end up with a harem.”

Seulgi rolls her eyes so hard, she thinks they’re going to get stuck. But it’s good to hear Sooyoung chuckling at her.

\-----------------------------------  
  


It takes them a few minutes before they find Seulgi’s father, but they’re kind of back to their normal stance before they run into Wendy and Irene. Sooyoung doesn’t slip out of her grasp when they meet him with their arms linked and holds onto Seulgi’s hand a little tighter for reassurance.

“Father,” Seulgi greets him with a bow.

Kang Taemin turns to her with a bright smile before he realizes Sooyoung’s presence. “Oh?” he sounds as he stares at their linked arms. “VP Park.”

Sooyoung bows with a smile on her face. There’s the levity and charm she oozes as if she wasn’t about to fight half of the room three minutes ago. “President Kang, it’s great to see you this evening.”

“Are you accompanying my daughter tonight?” He’s fishing for more, very obviously with the hopeful look on his face. He glances at Seulgi. The small sniff he does is evident that wearing Sooyoung's jacket for a few days proved to be useful. The smile on his face grows.

“I am,” Sooyoung answers with ease. She looks at Seulgi with a gentle smile.

"I am glad to hear that," he says with a smile directed at Seulgi. "It puts me at ease to have her accompanied by an alpha such as yourself."

Seulgi has to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"You speak too highly of me. Seulgi is a more than capable omega to attend banquets on her own."

Seulgi snaps her attention to Sooyoung, her hand tightens around her arm. _Don't live dangerously, Sooyoung._

Sooyoung is cool as a cucumber while Seulgi's father stares at her in surprise. The welcome he had of her starts to shift with the questioning look on his face.

"Did you not intend to come?"

Sooyoung is about to respond when Seulgi feels the need to interrupt. "She was but we weren't going to attend together," she quickly clarifies. "I didn't know what you would say if we came together."

Taemin stares at his daughter curiously and eyes Sooyoung carefully. His conversation is just as barbed as Sooyoung’s slight jabs are. “I could say far worse but Sooyoung has dedicated a great deal of effort to the company. I would be foolish to say I wouldn’t want that dedication towards my only child.” He looks at Sooyoung challengingly. “Your work ethic does extend to your personal efforts, don’t they?”

Sooyoung smiles politely at the older man.

It pains Seulgi to see Sooyoung pull a face, especially because they were just on edge from the cattle prodding from Irene and Wendy. She doesn’t want the VP of Finance to have to deal with this anymore.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Sooyoung’s hand slipping around her waist, moving dangerously low at her hips. It sends a warmth throughout her entire body as she presses against the alpha’s side.

“You’ve known me for years, President Kang,” Sooyoung begins with her smirk, “I’m very _passionate_ about the things I care about.” She looks at Seulgi with the same smirk on her face, her eyes dark with desire. “Seulgi can attest to that.”

Seulgi’s knees feel weak as the smell of her pheromones grows stronger for a brief moment. She realizes the implications of Sooyoung’s words after the distracting smell passes. A blush kisses her cheeks as she glances at her father shyly. She subtly pinches Sooyoung’s side for once again poking the papa bear.

“ **Hahahahahahahaha**!”

The laughter from her father startles Seulgi.

“Father--”

He laughs loudly, catching neighboring patrons’ attention. Seulgi is mortified that her father thinks it's amusing that Sooyoung implied that they’ve slept together straight to her father and he’s just laughing about it. “Good, good! I like you, Park Sooyoung,” he says with a slap on her shoulder.

The slap is so loud it startles Seulgi but Sooyoung doesn’t budge as she smiles good naturedly at the older man.

Seulgi is massively relieved that her father likes Sooyoung enough to have them both at his side while he makes his rounds. He seems prouder as he introduces her to investors and contributors. But what makes it a bit awkward is that he keeps introducing Sooyoung as “her alpha.”

The notion surprises some of the people that they speak to and look at Sooyoung almost expectantly, as if she’s supposed to give some reaction. Seulgi understands that considering most alphas are the ones in possession of an omega. Sooyoung surprises her though, not batting an eyelash and just holds Seulgi closer as if to defy their expectations. She shows off Seulgi and practically sings her praises all when it’s her turn to speak.

“This is my son, Chanyeol,” Mr. Choi says upon making small talk with Taemin. “He’s been taking on more responsibility since coming back from America. We have high hopes of strengthening our company to best serve your needs.”

The handsome man steps forward from beside his father and gives a 90 degree brow with a flashing smile. “It’s nice to meet you, President Kang.” He radiates pheromones to establish his presence in front of the older alpha. He catches Seulgi in the corner of his eyes and shoots her a charming smile before boldly reaching out for her hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Vice President Kang.”

Seulgi is flustered by the hand in front of her and thinks to politely shake his hand when suddenly a flash of movement crosses Seulgi.

Sooyoung’s hand is on Chanyeol’s wrist, long fingers pressed into his suit. He looks surprised at her appearance. “I don’t know if you remember me, Chanyeol sunbae,” her voice drips with honey as she speaks to him. The hand around his wrist slowly moves to slip into his and she shakes it. “It’s nice to see you back in Korea.”

Seulgi is confused by the sudden action, unsure if it’s friendly or--

Chanyeol winces with Sooyoung’s hand gripping his.

Seulgi looks at Sooyoung in alarm. The VP has a flirtatious smile on her face, but the fact that she’s releasing pheromones betrays the notion of any friendliness.

_Oh._

Sooyoung is asserting dominance.

Seulgi’s heart flutters at Sooyoung’s scent, overpowering his as a means to warn him away from her. “Sooyoung…” she quietly calls.

Sooyoung immediately looks to Seulgi. A tender smile is on her face as she regards the shorter woman. ”Yes?” she responds reverently to her name that makes Seulgi preen internally.

Seulgi blushes and tries to shake off the fluster about the situation. Sooyoung’s hand is still in Chanyeol’s as he stares at them in confusion. “Park Sooyoung,” she introduces as smoothly as she can. “My Park Sooyoung--I mean, my--this is my--our Vice President of Finance, Park Sooyoung.”

She can hear her father chuckling beside her. Her attention darts to him and she blushes but forges on. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Choi Chanyeol. I look forward to working with you.”

Sooyoung, as if in her stead, shakes his hand firmly and releases it. Her hand snakes around her waist to stop her from moving any further. Seulgi doesn't mind it either, perfectly content with not interacting any further with Chanyeol for the sheer fact that Sooyoung is frighteningly attractive at the moment. It must be the possessiveness as Sooyoung haughtily stares at Chanyeol while holding onto Seulgi.

The confidence he exuded earlier is quickly overtaken and he looks a bit dejected after the interaction despite making casual conversation between their fathers.

Sooyoung on the other hand offers Seulgi a break, citing a moment to get refreshments. She leads them away from the men towards the bar.

“I’m sorry, I did that,” Sooyoung says as she grabs a glass from the corner of the bar to pour some water in the cup. She hands Seulgi a glass before pouring her own.

“Is there a reason why?” Seulgi asks, unable to contain her curiosity. The cold water helps soothe her warm blush.

“Because I’m petty,” Sooyoung simply answers with a gulp of water. She lets out a small huff to Seulgi’s surprise because once again she seems bothered. She catches it and chuckles. “Chanyeol and I went to the same high school and let’s just say that we were competitors.”

Seulgi raises an eyebrow. “In what respect?” she blurts out.

There’s a smirk at Sooyoung’s lips. “Between alphas? You name it.” Seulgi rolls her eyes at Sooyoung’s sly skirting answer. Sooyoung rolls her eyes at Seulgi's skepticism.“We liked the same omega.”

“You could’ve just said that,” Seulgi scoffs. Of course, what else could alphas fight over? She doesn’t know why it bothers her to think about Sooyoung liking someone else enough to compete over them.

Sooyoung hums as she takes another sip of her water. A look of nostalgia fills her eyes.

“So did you win? Did you win over the omega?”

Sooyoung finishes her water and places the glass back on the counter. “Nope,” she confidently answers with a pop of the ‘p.’ “I never stood a chance in that environment.” There’s a far away look on her face for a brief moment before her eyes meet Seulgi. “Not like it matters now after seeing his face like that. Sorry I used you like that just now; I couldn’t stand his face looking at you like he won. I’m Vice President of _fucking_ Kang Corporations, he can’t hold a candle to me anymore.”

Seulgi raises her eyebrows at Sooyoung. She can see the fire in Sooyoung. “You really hate him.”

Sooyoung laughs it off. “Of course I do. One of the things I hate the most are privileged alphas. They’re the type that act like they own everything and don’t have to work for it.” Seulgi looks at Sooyoung in confusion and changes the subject. “Anyway, thanks for that brief moment. It was really satisfying to show him that you were my omega and wipe that look off of his face. Hopefully your father doesn’t have to smooth things over if his father’s company is as close as they say they are.”

Seulgi tilts her head at Sooyoung. She’s so curious. It’s like there’s a whole life of Park Sooyoung that she doesn’t know about. “It’s okay,” she says. She means it. “I didn’t have a good feeling about him anyway.”

There’s a small smile on Sooyoung’s face. “I’m glad, it’d look really awkward if you were attracted to another alpha in the presence of your fake alpha.”

_Oh right. Fake alpha._

\-----------------------------------

When it’s finally time to sit down for dinner, Seulgi is nowhere to be found. Once again, her secretary (bless YooA for working overtime) pulls her away citing she needs to be on stage to do opening remarks with her father before she can sit down.

Sooyoung is left sitting with an empty seat beside her, where Seulgi is supposed to be, while the table fills up with the rest of the VP team. Closest to her, Wendy takes a seat with Irene.

She doesn’t quite look at them as she busies herself with drinking her water and sharing polite greetings with the VP team.

“Sooyoung-ssi,” Wendy calls out to her when they’ve settled in their seat. Sooyoung doesn’t want to interact with the other alpha, but for Seulgi’s sake she looks over at the couple.

“Wendy-ssi, Irene-ssi,” she simply greets. Maybe the less words she uses the better. She really doesn’t want to deal with any more rollercoaster of emotions after Chanyeol recently set her off.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier,” Wendy says to her surprise. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“She’s not usually territorial,” Irene adds beside Wendy with a sly smile that makes the alpha blush. Sooyoung quirks her eyebrows at the couple. “Something about you made her snap though. Not that I mind.”

“Stop it,” Wendy shyly slaps at her omega’s side before looking at Sooyoung. “I meant I’m sorry about threatening you over Seulgi. She’s been our friend for a long time and we’re protective of her.”

“Seulgi has a lot of kindness that we don’t like to see taken advantage of,” Irene adds carefully.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Sooyoung narrows her eyes at the couple. “I have no need to take advantage of Seulgi.” It’s true because everything she’s gotten is what she’s worked for. What doesn’t sit well with her is the thought of anyone taking advantage of Seulgi. “Who’s done that?”

Wendy raises her eyebrows at Sooyoung’s inquiry. “Just some alphas from time to time.”

“Ones that try to date her.” Irene quirks her right eyebrow at her. “The daughter of a multibillion dollar company is quite the catch.”

Sooyoung scoffs. “You should see her when she falls asleep at her desk then,” she jokes much to the realization that the private joke she and Seulgi have might not sit well to her very protective friends.

Irene chuckles, easing Sooyoung’s brief apprehension. “With her mouth open?”

Sooyoung recalls the image clear as day and can’t help her smile. “A fly could lay eggs in there.”

Irene laughs at the comment. Even Wendy can’t help her chuckle.

Sooyoung finds it in herself to accept Wendy’s and Irene’s apology. Seulgi obviously talked to them because Irene especially apologizes for the assumptions that she’s made, understanding what it’s like to be misunderstood. They truly trust Seulgi’s judgement in people whom she keeps close to her and they should’ve known better. Sooyoung also apologizes for being a little too flirty towards them because there are definitely some that are more comfortable about it than others, to which Irene seems to have no problem with (“Wendy shows her affections more”).

When Seulgi takes the stage, Sooyoung gives her all the attention.

Kang Seulgi is beautiful, sweet, and smart. If she was born an alpha, Sooyoung is 100% sure that she would’ve own the company right out of university. But she also knows that Seulgi is too pragmatic for that, which is why she went off to graduate school in the states in the first place. The omega worked hard to get where she was because on numerous occasions Seulgi points out that she’s not the smartest or cleverest person in the room, but she’s learned well enough to know who to rely on and trust. And she spends a lot of her time dedicated to finding ways to better the company from the ground up. She understands the foundation relies on all of her workers, no matter how small, and she aims to improve their lives all the time.

Sooyoung feels like she does far less than Seulgi because she spends all of her time crunching numbers and deciding what fits and what doesn’t fit. From time to time, she has to change her entire plans because Seulgi always reminds her of what’s important and it’s her people. Her conscience is more settled when Seulgi sits down with her and discusses how they can move forward with what they have all of the time and how that if they can improve, eventually they can continue to grow and provide for more people.

Kang Seulgi is really amazing to Sooyoung.

Of all the omegas and betas and even a few alphas from time to time she's been with, Seulgi holds a very special place in Sooyoung’s heart. And she’s really glad that Seulgi is a part of her life. That’s more than enough for her. She knows better than to dream of omegas out of her league.

“Do you think our friend ever notices how Sooyoung stares at her?” Wendy whispers to Irene as she stares at Sooyoung, who is enraptured by Seulgi’s speech.

Irene bites back a chuckle. “Never,” she whispers. “Then again, the same thing can be said about Sooyoung.”

Seulgi isn’t the possessive type or territorial type or jealous type. She’s unlike Irene unnie in that respect of being an omega. And she’s never understood that side of her Irene unnie because she’s the only omega that’s ever chosen her alpha.

When Seulgi says ‘chose’ she meant that Irene made it painfully obvious to Wendy that she was the only alpha she wanted not just for heat or mating, but as a confidant, a partner, someone to share the burden with. The possessiveness, territorialism, and jealousy is just a side effect of making that conscious choice of her mate because the thought of losing something she chooses is probably the most terrifying thing.

Seulgi doesn’t get it until she sees Sooyoung at the entrance of the ballroom talking with an omega who is very obviously flirting. Something inside Seulgi twists because all night Sooyoung has been at her side being the best alpha she could ever ask for and to see her with someone else doesn’t sit right with her.

“I have to go, father,” she says quickly much to his surprise. She had intended to walk him to his car, but not at the scene unfolding before her.

The night isn’t quite over and to parrot Sooyoung’s words, it’d look really awkward if you were attracted to another omega in the presence of your fake omega.

Seulgi makes her way over to Sooyoung because she’s had a long night and the last thing she wants is to end it with Sooyoung obviously going off with some other omega while her father is still there.

“Sooyoung,” she cheerfully greets, slipping her arm around the taller woman’s, “are you ready to go?” Seulgi interrupts the conversation much to Sooyoung’s surprise and the omega’s as they take in her sudden appearance.

“Oh, yes,” Sooyoung says, eyeing Seulgi’s grip around her arm. “I was just catching up with Hayoung, a friend from university.”

“Oh please, _Youngie_ , we’re closer than that,” Hayoung teases, much to Seulgi’s dismay.

“Well, Hayoung-ssi, I’m Kang Seulgi, Sooyoung’s omega,” Seulgi firmly says. She’s a little surprised at herself at how aggressive it comes out, but she can’t help herself. So what if they were close in university? They’re not together now. And besides, Sooyoung is her alpha at the moment.

Hayoung looks surprised at Sooyoung. “Oh, I didn’t know. You still smell the same.”

Sooyoung chuckles awkwardly, glancing at Seulgi. “I mean, we--”

Seulgi is incensed because the whole time she’d been warding off other alphas with Sooyoung’s help, but hadn’t taken into account the opposite. People should know that Sooyoung is her alpha. The twisting feeling inside of her grows tighter and she finds herself needing to stake her claim.

Seulgi doesn’t let her speak, sliding a hand across Sooyoung’s stomach possessively to clasp her hands around the taller woman. She can feel Sooyoung suck in a breath of surprise. “I don’t see how that matters,” she deflects as she pumps out her pheromones to shoo Hayoung away. She looks up at Sooyoung. “Shall we go?”

Sooyoung quickly nods. She says her goodbye to Hayoung and slips out of Seulgi’s arms. She grabs her wrist and quickly pulls her outside.

“What was _that_?” Sooyoung asks when they get outside.

“What do you think? I was stopping you from going home with her.”

“ **What**?!”

Seulgi rolls her eyes. “My father was right next to me while you were flirting with that omega. He actually likes you and you could’ve just blown the entire thing.”

Sooyoung’s face scrunches up in confusion. “I wasn’t flirting with her,” she quickly defends. “I was just catching up with her.”

“Even if you weren’t flirting with her, she was definitely flirting with you,” Seulgi argues. She feels so worked up. It’s like Sooyoung doesn’t get how badly it could’ve looked. And worse, how could she let that happen? “Why did you let that happen?”

Sooyoung looks at her taken aback. “Why are you so angry?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Seulgi snaps, catching a few more people’s attention. Sooyoung notices too and tries not to catch anymore attention by shielding her from view. “You’re here with _me_. You’re _my_ alpha.”

“Seulgi...,” Sooyoung tries to calm her down.

In the corner of her eyes, she sees Hayoung also walking out of the hotel, eyeing them with interest. The small smile on the other omega's face makes Seulgi let out an unconscious growl. The image of Hayoung flirting with Sooyoung comes to the forefront of her mind and everything inside her suddenly snaps.

Seulgi reaches for the back of Sooyoung’s neck and pulls her in for a harsh kiss. Sooyoung stumbles a little bit at the sudden action and lets out a surprised yelp as Seulgi kisses her. She presses against those plump lips, thinking about how immaculately painted they’ve been all night and how Sooyoung has been sweet talking all night that she can finally taste it on her tongue.

Seulgi feels the omega inside of her purr with delight as she teases Sooyoung’s tongue with her own, feeling it slide across one another deliciously. She lets out a small growl as Sooyoung moans into her mouth. **Good**. Her heart swells with pride as she presses on. She breathes through her nose as she continues to kiss Sooyoung, feeling the woman kiss her more fervently as seconds pass.

It’s not until she feels Sooyoung’s hands at her cheeks, pulling her away, that she has some semblance of what she’s done.

“Seulgi, the car is here,” Sooyoung says breathlessly against her lips. She’s still close enough that Seulgi puckers her lips just to peck Sooyoung’s once more. And a small chuckle comes from Sooyoung. “We have to go.”

Seulgi huffs in annoyance, but she follows the alpha.

It’s not until they sit in Sooyoung’s car that Seulgi really knows what she’s done. The whole car reeks of her pheromones; the sweet chocolatey, earthy scent overpowers Sooyoung’s scent. Just sitting there, Seulgi realizes her scent will probably linger if she continues to pump out pheromones at this rate.

Her heart races inside of her as she forces herself to stop producing pheromones. She cracks open the window as Sooyoung quickly pulls out of the hotel driveway. She does her best to temper her racing heart and thrumming body.

Of all the things, she could’ve done.

She didn’t need to kiss Sooyoung. But now that she has, she can’t stop replaying it in her head. It does absolutely no good for her body.

They make it to the first light when she hears a small chuckle.

Sooyoung is beside her, focused on the road as she chuckles to herself. “Were you that jealous?” she asks, turning her head to Seulgi. Seulgi opens her mouth, but Sooyoung adds. “Or were you just acting?”

It makes her pause. It’s hard to act like that. She can’t act like she’s jealous when she definitely was jealous. Except the whole pretense of their relationship is pretend. Seulgi shuts her mouth.

“What?” Sooyoung asks expectantly. “Why did you just do that?”

Seulgi warms, hating it when Sooyoung notices these small reactions that she has. She shrugs it off, still trying to avoid answering. Mostly because she has no explanation or witty comeback to skirt this. Her body is still thrumming.

The light turns green and she starts driving again, leaving them in silence.

It’s uncomfortable. The air is still thick with her pheromones and the awkward tension that is mostly carried by Seulgi. Sooyoung is at least driving so she can distract herself, but Seulgi just stews.

She looks over at the alpha beside her. Other than the very messed up lipstick on Sooyoung’s face, she looks unaffected by the whole ordeal. She’s surprised that the alpha isn’t even reacting to her pheromones. Well that just...Seulgi finds herself huffing. It’s not like she was expecting Sooyoung to react, but at least---Seulgi sniffs herself. She doesn’t smell awful.

Sooyoung chuckles, catching her attention. “Why are you being so self conscious?”

“I’m not,” Seulgi quickly denies. She hates it when the woman knows what she’s thinking.

Sooyoung hums. “I’m pretty sure the whole hotel lobby still smells of you, so we were lucky to leave before other alphas caught wind of you.” Her tone is teasing as she glances at Seulgi. “You didn’t have to _kiss_ me.”

Seulgi burns at the mention of the kiss. She’s already been replaying it in the back of her mind this whole time. Now she’s a little bit embarrassed for Sooyoung to mention it. “Well, some other omega was trying to mess with our arrangement.”

“Ah. I see.” Sooyoung affirms with a nod. “You were just _acting_. Okay, I understand.” Seulgi narrows her eyes at Sooyoung because the brush off bothers her. “You should know that I’m pretty good at brushing off advances when I want to.”

Unconsciously, Seulgi clenches her fists at her thighs. “Did you not want to brush off Hayoung?”

“Well _**no**_ , she’s a friend.”

The clenching in her stomach comes back. Seulgi feels her body tense. “More than a friend apparently.”

Another red light lets Sooyoung stop and she turns to look at Seulgi fully. “Did you really think that I’d just leave with another omega when you asked me to be your alpha for the night?”

Seulgi wants to say yes. But she doesn’t know why. Sooyoung sticks to her words; she’s never made Seulgi doubt her before. She trusts the woman. But she feels a myriad of emotions and it’s all stemming from the twisting in her stomach. The one telling her that Sooyoung is hers.

Sooyoung reaches out to cup Seulgi’s chin until they’re staring at each other more fully. She moves her thumb to press against Seulgi’s bottom lip, the action making Seulgi shiver. “You should start talking if you don’t want me to be confused.”

Seulgi raises her eyebrows. “Why would you be confused?”

“Because you seem like you don’t care but your omega keeps calling out to me. I know we were pretending to be mates tonight, but there are some things you can’t fake.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I just want you to tell me the truth. Were you acting jealous or not?”

Seulgi chews the inside of her cheeks. They were supposed to be pretending that’s all but Seulgi knows she can’t lie about this. “What if I said I wasn’t acting?” she offers, trying to protect her pride. “What if I said I was really jealous? That you shouldn’t go around letting other omegas flirt with you when you’re--” Seulgi pauses and feels her cheeks warm. She’s said too much already. They’re not even mates, she keeps reminding herself, but there’s a deep instinct that makes Seulgi feel very territorial.

“What?” Sooyoung searches her eyes. “Finish your sentence.”

Seulgi bites her lip and looks down. “ _Mine_.” She feels her cheeks warm because of how ridiculous she feels.

Sooyoung encourages her to look up, her eyes still searching Seulgi’s for something. “Is that how you feel right now? You think I’m yours?” she carefully asks.

Seulgi feels defensive at the questions because Sooyoung hasn’t revealed anything yet. “It’s just instinct, okay?” she defends. “I know you’re not mine, but--it’s just _stupid_ **instinct**.”

“Seulgi,” Sooyoung drops her tone more seriously. She takes a small breath. “Just tell me how you feel.”

Seulgi huffs. “I feel like I’m going crazy, okay? I know we’re pretending to be mates but I like how you looked tonight. I like how you treated me tonight. I like how you kept me from Choi Chanyeol. I like how you made up with my friends. I just like _you_ , **okay**? And it bothered me seeing you let some other omega just flirt with you as if I didn’t exist--”

Seulgi feels her words being swallowed up by Sooyoung’s lips. A small moan slips from the back of her throat as Sooyoung kisses her deeply. She feels pushed back into her seat as Sooyoung advances, devouring her lips. The thrumming of her body from their earlier kiss only gets put into overdrive now that Sooyoung takes the lead.

Sooyoung groans into the kiss, satisfied to feel Seulgi’s lips against hers. When she hears a small whimper as she swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, it spurs her into action. She wants nothing more than to hear every single sound she can elicit from the omega. With a gentle nip of her bottom lip, Seulgi opens her mouth with a gasp and Sooyoung tilts her head ever so slightly to slip her tongue inside.

Seulgi cups Sooyoung’s cheeks to guide her, tasting her inside of her mouth. Her whole body shivers. The pressure builds between her legs as they continue to kiss. She feels hot and sticky even though they only kiss but her body reacts in a way that an omega should when an alpha dominates her like this. The sweet citrus scent fills the air in the car and overtakes Seulgi’s scent easily. It makes Seulgi want Sooyoung so badly.

_**HOOOOOOOOOONK** _

Sooyoung gets startled by the sound and pulls back from Seulgi, bristling with annoyance as she glares to the car behind them. The dark look on Sooyoung’s face sends a wave of desire that makes Seulgi press her legs together. Sooyoung catches this and looks at Seulgi with hunger in her eyes.

With another honk, Sooyoung revs her engine and speeds down the street.

Seulgi licks her lips as she stares at Sooyoung. Her lips stick is completely gone now. The vein at her neck throbs as a thin sheen of sweat forms. She’s trying so hard to keep it together as she drives them. To know that Sooyoung wants her only makes Seulgi want her even more. The desire that pools between her legs starts to ache.

“Sooyoung…” Seulgi unconsciously whimpers as her body starts to take control. She bites her lip to keep it together but Sooyoung’s scent makes her heady. She clenches her thighs more tightly.

Suddenly, Sooyoung’s hand grasps her thigh and parts her legs. Seulgi whimpers as she lets Sooyoung’s hand trail to the inside of her thigh, hips raising ever so slightly. Sooyoung grips her tightly and presses down for her to remain still.

“It’s okay, we’re almost there,” Sooyoung says as she takes a turn.

The hand on the inside of her thigh feels hot through the fabric of her suit. Seulgi wants nothing more than to feel Sooyoung’s skin on hers. She feels emboldened by their intermingling scent, a combination of lust and safety. “I can’t wait…” Seulgi whimpers as she grabs Sooyoung’s hand and slowly drags it between her legs.

Sooyoung sucks in a breath as Seulgi’s hand curls around hers to cup her mound. Even through the fabric, Sooyoung can feel how hot Seulgi’s core is. “Seulgi…” she growls, cupping her firmly. Seulgi’s hips jump as she lets out a moan. “Patience.”

Seulgi holds onto Sooyoung’s hand on her and grinds her hips. She has no patience. Not when the alpha is touching her. “Please?” she begs. Her hand slips around the woman’s wrist to drag her further up. “I want you.” She gets Sooyoung’s hand just under her belt when Sooyoung pulls away completely, much to her dismay.

“Wait.”

Sooyoung’s voice is tight and domineering. She doesn’t spare a second glance at Seulgi as she focuses on driving. Her will to ignore a wanton omega astounds Seulgi.

How could she resist? Seulgi thinks, reflecting on how much she and her body wants the alpha. She grows wetter by the second and the hungry feeling between her legs is starting to become unbearable. She needs to be touched. She needs to be filled.

Seulgi moans and undoes her belt. The pain is throbbing and she needs to ease it now. It’s not like she hasn’t done it before, but never in the presence of an alpha. She can’t deal with the frustration of not being touched and it surprises her how badly she’s willing to do this. All of this is because of Sooyoung, she’s sure. No one has ever made her feel like this.

Seulgi sinks back into the seat when she unbuckles her belt and unzips her pants. She can hear Sooyoung suck in a deep breath followed by a low grumble in her chest. The omega in her purrs once more satisfied at the sound from Sooyoung. She slips a hand inside of her pants and hisses when she feels how drenched she is.

“Sooyoung…” Seulgi moans as though the woman has touched her.

“God, Seul,” Sooyoung curses as she glances over to see the woman. “Have you always been like this?”

Seulgi blushes and shakes her head. “No. You make me like this. You make me so wet.” She mewls, slipping inside of her panties to play with the wetness that pours out of her. She slips her fingers through her folds, gathering the wetness and teasing herself. “Don’t you want to feel me?” She rubs her engorged clit with her slick and lets out a loud moan.

The engine revs again and the speed picks up.

Seulgi doesn’t stop, teasing herself, making herself wetter, watching as Sooyoung tries her hardest to stay concentrated. The alpha’s desires are evident by the growing member between her legs. The bulge is hard to cover by the smooth material of Sooyoung’s dress. Her knuckles are white for the long few minutes of their drive.

Sooyoung barely puts the car in park when pulls into the garage.

Seulgi is so wrapped up in teasing the younger alpha that she doesn’t realize the place that Sooyoung’s driven them is the alpha’s condo. The drive had been much shorter in comparison from Seulgi’s place to the hotel, which means that Sooyoung had gone out of her way to pick up Seulgi and drive them when she could’ve just met at the venue. The thought makes Seulgi’s heart swell.

Sooyoung jumps out and rounds the car to Seulgi’s side. She swings open the door haphazardly and pulls Seulgi out.

Seulgi is surprised by her manhandling but it’s not unwelcomed as Sooyoung slams the door shut before pressing Seulgi’s body against it with her own.

Seulgi moans as their bodies make contact. She parts her legs unconsciously and feels Sooyoung press her knee between them.

“You’re something else aren’t you, Kang Seulgi?” Sooyoung murmurs before kissing Seulgi soundly. “I didn’t know you could be such a tease.”

Seulgi is filled with pride, listening to the low timbre of Sooyoung’s frustrated voice. She wonders if this is how Sooyoung feels when she teases Seulgi. “It’s payback,” she giggles as she kisses Sooyoung back.

Sooyoung growls, ducking her head into Seulgi’s neck to nip at her not so gently. Seulgi gasps out a laugh at the reaction and throws her head back to let Sooyoung continue.

Even outside of the small confines of Sooyoung’s car, their scent permeates the air on and around them. The mixture is intoxicating.

Hands slip underneath Seulgi’s thighs and she’s hoisted up to wrap her legs around Sooyoung’s waist. The alpha’s strength is no joke as she carries Seulgi inside.

Seulgi doesn’t get to take in anything in Sooyoung’s condo as she makes a beeline for her bedroom. Maybe tomorrow she can.

Sooyoung flips the light switch on and kicks the door closed behind her. She carefully drops Seulgi onto the bed, pulling back just enough to stare at the omega.

Seulgi looks up at Sooyoung, cheeks flushed, hair askew, and make up messed.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Sooyoung asks as a hand comes up to brush Seulgi’s hair.

Seulgi bites her lip and nods. She can’t help but revel in Sooyoung’s tender touch.

Sooyoung smirks before grabbing Seulgi’s chin and planting a searing kiss on her lips. Seulgi barely registers it because Sooyoung moves on to undressing her. The deft hands that undid her tie earlier finally pulls it free leaving a warm streak across the back of Seulgi’s neck and swiftly works popping open the buttons. Seulgi sinks back into the bed with a whimper, letting Sooyoung work on that as she tries to push her pants off, her work half done from when she was in the car. The air of the room hits the wetness between her thighs sending more shivers down her spine.

Sooyoung peppers kisses on Seulgi’s collar bone as she frees Seulgi’s upper body of her clothes, the bra easily plucked off her chest to free her breasts.

Seulgi moans when Sooyoung cups her breasts, kneading them in her hands before ducking further down to take a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Her hand quickly comes up to hold Sooyoung’s head in place, back arching for more. “ _Unnh_ , Sooyoung--” she gasps. She spreads her legs to make space for the alpha to settle between them. “Take off your dress.”

Sooyoung chuckles at how desperate Seulgi sounds and makes no move to heed the woman’s request as she continues to lavish Seulgi’s breasts.

“Sooyoung--” Seulgi whines. She wants to feel the woman against her. Skin to skin. Heat to heat. “Please.”

Sooyoung pulls back from Seulgi’s nipple with a loud pop and shit eating grin on her face. “Please what?” she teases.

Seulgi whines loudly, her fingers tangle in Sooyoung’s hair and tugs roughly. “I want to feel you,” she demands.

Sooyoung bites back the hiss from being roughly handled, but she likes it the way that the omega is losing complete control over her senses. She wants to build the anticipation of her pleasure. “Let me take my time,” she places a kiss on Seulgi’s firm stomach with a hand caressing down her waist tantalizingly. “I want you to feel amazing.” She continues to place wet kisses down Seulgi’s body. Her hands sliding down the sides of the omega’s body, tracing the outside of her thighs with her fingers as her lips descend on top of Seulgi’s mound.

Seulgi moans and unconsciously spreads her legs apart for Sooyoung. She hears the small chuckles and whines, hating being teased when she’s completely under her control. She’d rather let Sooyoung have her way than start bickering in the middle of sex. The wetness profusely drips out of her as Sooyoung’s hands press on the inside of her thighs to part her legs further.

Without any more teasing, Sooyoung ducks down to give a broad swipe at Seulgi’s folds. A guttural groan is finally released from Seulgi as she throws her head back in pleasure. Through her wetness she can feel Sooyoung’s tongue press against her, the velvety sensation elicits more and more pleasure as Sooyoung delves into her folds.

It feels like Sooyoung goes on forever, lavishing her folds with her tongue, sucking at her clit, and penetrating her hole. Seulgi feels the pressure build, wanting nothing more to be filled because as good as Sooyoung is at eating her out, she needs more. She pushes her hips against Sooyoung’s face.

Sooyoung pulls back, sucking in her breath, and looks up at Seulgi with mirth in her eyes. Seulgi blushes as she stares down at Sooyoung’s flushed face, chin wet from her core. “More?” she asks with a smirk on her face.

She’s so sexy, Seulgi vibrates. Her head bobs up and down quickly. “I want you inside me.”

Sooyoung wipes her chin with the back of her hand. “I want to make sure you can take me.” She presses two fingers against Seulgi’s entrance.

“I can,” Seulgi snaps without hesitation.

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t say anything as she pushes into Seulgi.

The breach of her walls makes Seulgi throw her head back and release another moan of satisfaction. Sooyoung’s fingers are long and thick, pushing in Seulgi to stretch her. Seulgi can’t help but shiver because it’s been so long since she’s done this. Her walls pulse around Sooyoung’s fingers.

Sooyoung hums before she pumps her fingers in and out of Seulgi’s drenched hole. The wetness coats her fingers making it easy for her to slip in and out. Seulgi’s moans and whines spur her on even more. She picks up the pace, trying to get deeper. Seulgi is perfect, but she’ll still be too tight if she doesn’t come at least once before Sooyoung takes her.

“More, Sooyoung--” Seulgi begs as her hands grip the sheets underneath her. “I want more--I’m close--”

Sooyoung knows by the fluttering of her walls around her fingers. She picks up the pace and ducks down to close her lips around the engorged nub and sucks hard. Seulgi cries out, hand coming down once again to encourage Sooyoung. She smiles against Seulgi’s folds and thrusts harder, feeling her walls trying to suck in her fingers. She groans against the omega and sucks harder before releasing it with a wet pop. She spreads her fingers inside of Seulgi and makes space for her tongue to plunge inside the wet hole.

“Sooyoung--ah--fu--I’m coming! I’m coming!” Seulgi screams as Sooyoung pushes deep with her tongue, the velvet sensation hitting a spot inside of her that she didn’t know existed. The orgasm washes over her body in waves and she rides them out as Sooyoung slows her fingers and rubs against her tight walls as she comes down.

Her heart is beyond racing; she’s surprised she’s even conscious. When she looks down between her legs, she sees Sooyoung’s face smiling up at her and her heart fills with satisfaction at the sight.

“Don’t tell me you’re done.”

Sooyoung pushes back off of the bed, smooth like a feline, and stands tall like a magazine model. She has a confident smile on her face that makes Seulgi’s heart race.

Seulgi used to hate it when Sooyoung looked at her like that as if she was a cat that licked the cream. But Seulgi is pretty sure she only hated it because she couldn’t do anything about it.

Sooyoung easily reaches back behind her and unzips her dress. She lets it fall from her body like a veil and she stands before Seulgi wearing nothing but tight spanks that confines her knot. Seulgi stares at Sooyoung in awe, her body sculpted like a goddess, she wasn’t kidding about doing sports in her youth that carried on.

“Like what you see?” Sooyoung flirts. Seulgi can’t help but nod, shifting back on the bed even further to get a better view. “I do too.” The alpha rakes her gaze down Seulgi’s body and she feels her entire body blush.

Seulgi feels embarrassed after coming already, she must look like a mess. She closes her legs as Sooyoung continues to gaze at her. The look in her eyes sends Seulgi’s heart in a frenzy. It’s scary how much she likes how Sooyoung is looking at her now.

Sooyoung clicks her tongue. “Don’t be shy,” she says as she pushes down her spanks to free her member from its confines. “Not when you touched yourself in my car and begged me for this.”

Seulgi’s eyes widen. Sooyoung isn’t small. She’s well endowed with a length that no other average alpha she’s been with compares with.

Sooyoung parts her legs again and moves onto the bed on her knees. Seulgi pushes onto her elbows and reaches forward as Sooyoung’s member comes between them. Her fingers curl around the hard member, her grasp just closing around it. Sooyoung groans as her hand covers Seulgi’s lightly as she helps her rub the pre-cum dripping from the slit.

“Do you want me to get a condom?” Sooyoung asks, trying to keep her concentration as Seulgi’s warm hand strokes her.

Seulgi licks her lips and shakes her head. “I want to feel you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Seulgi growls as she pumps Sooyoung. “I’m on birth control.” She leans back on the bed, hand around Sooyoung’s member to encourage her. Sooyoung follows until she’s hovering over the omega.

Sooyoung has hands pressed into the bed on either side of Seulgi’s head as she looks down at her. There’s a look of complete and utter desire but she stares at Seulgi with a softness in her eyes that makes her melt. She ducks down to kiss Seulgi.

Seulgi smiles against her lips before she feels Sooyoung kiss down her jaw and nip at her earlobe.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Sooyoung whispers hotly against her ear.

Seulgi shivers and can’t help the smile on her face at how careful Sooyoung sounds to her. It’s like a complete 180 from the shit eating grin and confidence she had when she ate her out. It’s like she’s worried. “You think you’re that big?” Seulgi teases to ease the alpha.

Sooyoung growls and bites down on Seulgi’s shoulder. Not enough to break skin, but enough that has Seulgi startled before letting out a laugh. “I’m better than all of them,” she declares as she licks the flesh she just bit.

Seulgi shivers because she already knows that to be true. She continues to goad Sooyoung though because she can’t wait any longer. “Prove it.”

Sooyoung kisses her cheek. Her hand comes between them to grasp her length and rub it up and down Seulgi’s folds gathering the profuse wetness. Even though the mood has shifted, it only proves that Seulgi wants this more and more. She likes all of this with Sooyoung: the tension, the teasing, the tenderness, the pleasure.

Her body vibrates with anticipation at Sooyoung pressing the head of her member against her entrance. She expects Sooyoung to be careful but her little goading is enough push for Sooyoung to thrust as deeply as she can into Seulgi without hesitating.

Whatever thought Seulgi had in the last ten seconds gets blinded by the pleasure of being penetrated by the alpha. Her arms wrap around Sooyoung’s strong shoulders as she cries out at the intrusion.

The girth fit well in her hand but to feel it stretching her walls. “Fu--” Seulgi bites back the curse as she buries her face into Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“Too much?” Sooyoung teases, remaining still as she catches her breath. She kisses Seulgi’s cheek again before pecking her lips. “You’re so tight.” She moans at the feeling around her member. “And you said you could take it.”

Seulgi frowns and bites at Sooyoung’s shoulder harshly. Sooyoung lets out a pained laugh and shifts inside of Seulgi. Seulgi moans loudly at the shift and clenches her thighs. Sooyoung is bigger than she expects and she’s already so deep. “I can take you.”

“Can’t go back on your words now can you?” There’s clearly a smile on Sooyoung’s face. “Open your eyes.”

Seulgi doesn’t realize when she’s shut her eyes but she opens them to Sooyoung’s. A small gasp falls from her lips because Sooyoung stares at her with the darkest her eyes have ever been. The primal alpha comes out to reveal itself to Seulgi, expressing how badly she wants her. Her belly twists with instinctual desire; not just for Sooyoung to fill her but to completely take her. She’ll take all the pleasure Sooyoung will give her.

“You look beautiful,” Sooyoung rasps as she caresses Seulgi’s hip. She pulls back her hips ever so slightly, her member dragging along Seulgi’s walls deliciously. Seulgi gasps and shivers underneath Sooyoung. She thrusts back in slowly and purposefully and Seulgi moans. Her eyes shut briefly as she revels in being sheathed inside of Seulgi. “You feel so good.”

Seulgi bites her lips because the same can be said about Sooyoung. She feels so full with her inside. Something about the moment makes her smile.

“You know,” Sooyoung murmurs with a smile on her face, “I’m not even in you all the way.”

Seulgi blushes harder than she’s ever blushed. She glances down between them and notes how Sooyoung’s hips aren’t flushed against hers. “What’re you waiting for?”

A smile breaks across Sooyoung’s face as if that was the permission that she’s been waiting for this entire time. Seulgi’s heart jumps at the thought; this alpha who keeps being permissive with this omega.

Sooyoung captures her lips in lieu of a witty comeback and starts thrusting in and out Seulgi. Her movements are shallow and quick and Seulgi spreads her legs ever so slightly just to allow Sooyoung deeper into her.

It feels so good, the way Sooyoung feels against her walls, rubbing her firmly. She’s never felt this way with anyone. As if Sooyoung is reading her body, paying attention to her needs. She touches every inch of skin like she’s mapping her body and giving attention where Seulgi likes it the most, squeezing the flesh above her hips, grasping at the curve of her ass, pushing down at the flat of her stomach. It all incites moans and groans that Seulgi has no chance of stopping.

The only thing that she wants is Sooyoung to keep going. She begs for it. Cries of “more, more, more” and “please, don’t stop” fill the room as their bodies slap against one another. The wetness pours out of Seulgi with each thrust to accommodate Sooyoung.

It feels good but it doesn’t feel like enough. Like Sooyoung is being careful with her. She runs her hands up and down Sooyoung’s back. “Sooyoung--” she feels her cheeks burn-- “harder.”

Sooyoung looks at Seulgi with her brows knit, wondering if she’s heard correctly.

“Harder,” Seulgi begs as she squeezes her walls around Sooyoung. “I want you to do it harder.”

Sooyoung visibly shivers. Her stomach clenching as she lets out a shuddering breath. “You’re--” she growls and kisses Seulgi hard. When she pulls back there’s a hungry smile on her face. “Tell me everything. Tell me how you like being fucked.”

Seulgi gasps at the unexpected curse from Sooyoung’s lips. What she usually chides the woman over sounds sexier than it should. Way too sexy. And she likes it a lot.

“You’re supposed to prove how good you are,” Seulgi teases, unable to resist.

A single eyebrow quirks up on Sooyoung’s face. “You’re insufferable.”

Seulgi giggles. “Now you know how I feel.”

Sooyoung scoffs with a roll of her eyes before she lets out a laugh. “Okay, I got it.” She concedes. “Remember, it’s Sooyoung.” Seulgi looks at her in confusion. “It’s Park Sooyoung that’s going to make you come over and over again.”

Seulgi is about to roll her eyes when she feels Sooyoung thrusts so deeply inside of her that their hips collide. “Sooyoung!” she cries out at the sudden thrust as she throws her head back in pleasure.

Sooyoung laughs and pulls out to the tip before she thrusts back inside of her. “Good omega,” she praises as she pumps her hips with more verve than before.

Seulgi digs her nails into Sooyoung’s back as the alpha takes her. Over and Over.

“Do you like that?”

“Ah! Mm! Right there, Sooyoung--harder. Ah! Sooyoung!”

“Kiss me--”

“No.” _**Slap**_. “You look good from behind.”

“Please? Sooyoung! Yes!”

“You look so good on top.” Seulgi blushes. “You do so well riding me.”

Sooyoung breaks the rhythm and thrusts up into Seulgi as she drops her hips.

“ _ **Fuck**_! _Park Sooyoung_!” Seulgi cries out as comes, walls squeezing Sooyoung tightly until the woman comes underneath her, filling her with warm spurts of come.

Sooyoung laughs as Seulgi collapses on the bed beside her.

Seulgi is exhausted. She tries to catch her breath as she comes down from her high. She feels their juices slipping from between her legs and sighs in satisfaction. The omega in her is also satisfied and calm after the myriad of emotions all night.

She looks over at Sooyoung who stares at her with a smile on her face.

“What’re you staring at?” Seulgi’s too tired to be embarrassed under the alpha’s gaze.

“You.”

Seulgi weakly pushes Sooyoung’s face out of embarrassment. “Cheesy.”

Sooyoung laughs as she peels Seulgi’s hand away and laces their fingers. Seulgi hums at the intimate gesture. There’s a small relaxed exhale before Sooyoung says, “I told you so.” Seulgi looks at the alpha, who smirks at her. “I’d only come after you do.”.

Seulgi buries her face into the pillow with a groan. “Why do I even like you, Park Sooyoung?”

“I don’t know.” Sooyoung laughs loudly. “Tell me in the morning.” She kisses her bare shoulder gently before pulling the covers over them.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna find this on my tumblr soon im just lazy af  
> maknae-mess.tumblr.com


End file.
